fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! (Next Gen.)
is the fifth Next Generation season and focuses on the children of the previous generation's Pretty Cure. It is produced by Toei Animation and written and directed by Kinaru Senja, however, some of the characters are owned by others. Story :See: [[Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (Next Gen.) episodes|'Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (Next Gen.) episodes']] Set many years after the main events of the first Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, a group of 5 teenage girls that are the daughters of previous Pretty Cure have been given the power to transform into the current generation of Pretty Cure. Now, they must protect the Palimer Kingdom and its neighboring kingdoms and save the Cure Rose Garden from the season's villains. Characters Pretty Cures * / Info will come soon... She's voiced by TBA (Japanese) and TBA (dub). She's a character by StarryNightSkies24 (dA). * / Info will come soon... She's voiced by Koshimizu Ami (Japanese) and Amanda Celine Geller (dub). * / Info will come soon... She's voiced by Sakura Ayane (Japanese) and Erica Mendez (dub). * / Info will come soon... She's voiced by TBA (Japanese) and TBA (dub). She's a character by StarryNightSkies24 (dA). * / Info will come soon... She's voiced by TBA (Japanese) and TBA (dub). She's a character by StarryNightSkies24 (dA). * / Info will come soon... She's voiced by TBA (Japanese) and TBA (dub). She's a character by EverythingReviewer (dA). * / Fleur is a mysterious girl that appeared in the 45th episode. She is Flora but reborn and was raised by Milk in the Cure Rose Garden after Milk became the guardian of it. Fleur is stoic and never expresses emotions and speaks monotonously like a robot. She's voiced by Hishikawa Yui (Japanese) and Rachelle Du Clair (dub). Mascots * / Info will come soon... She's voiced by TBA (Japanese) and TBA (dub). She's a character by StarryNightSkies24 (dA). * / Info will come soon... She's voiced by TBA (Japanese) and TBA (dub). She's a character by StarryNightSkies24 (dA). * / Info will come soon... He's voiced by TBA (Japanese) and TBA (dub). He's a character by EverythingReviewer (dA). * / Info will come soon... He's voiced by TBA (Japanese) and TBA (dub). * / Info will come soon... He's voiced by Inoue Marina (Japanese) and Justin Briner (dub). * / Tange is Chouko and Citron's older brother. He was formerly an enemy to the Pretty Cure in the last season but was purified and redeemed himself. Tange is extremely protective of his sisters and the Pretty Cure as a whole but it leads to him stealing their CureMos because he was afraid he'd loose them all. He's voiced by Kaji Yuki (Japanese) and Bryce Papenbrook (dub). Infinitus Minor Characters * Info will come soon... She's voiced by Sanpei Yuko (Japanese) and Stephanie Sheh (dub). * Info will come soon... She's voiced by Takeuchi Junko (Japanese) and Cristina Valenzuela (dub). * Info will come soon... She's voiced by Ise Mariya (Japanese) and Cherami Leigh (dub). * Info will come soon... She's voiced by Nagano Ai (Japanese) and Amanda Celine Geller (dub). * Info will come soon... She's voiced by Maeda Ai (Japanese) and Kate Higgins (dub). * Info will come soon... He's voiced by Kusao Takeshi (Japanese) and Jonny Yong Bosch (dub). * Info will come soon... He's voiced by TBA (Japanese) and Vic Mignogna (dub). * Info will come soon... He's voiced by Park Romi (Japanese) and Josh Grelle (dub). * Info will come soon... She's voiced by Sendai Eri (Japanese) and Sandy Fox (dub). Items * The CureMo is a transformation device Dream, Rouge, Lemonade, Mint, and Aqua use after loosing their Pinky Catches. Unlike in the Previous GoGo! season, it can be used to create disguises and can have a Butterfly Charm inserted into it. * The Cure Fleurets are sword-like weapons the Pretty Cure use. * The Milky Palette is an item Usagi uses to transform. * The laptop device Usagi uses is known as the Milky Note. * The Milky Mirror is a finisher type weapon that looks like a pinwheel. It is produced by the Milky Note and Milky Rose uses it. * The Rose Garden Compact is a rose shaped compact that held Fleur and is a direct gate to the Cure Rose Garden making the villains hunt after it and attempt to steal it. It was locked for a majority of the season and once it did unlock it was by the Blue Rose. Fleur uses it to transform and she uses it for her attacks. * The Butterfly Charms are five small amulets that can be inserted into the CureMos for disguises and the Cure Fleurets for slightly upgraded attacks. Locations Trivia * This season is considered to be better than the last generation's respective season in regards to story and characterization. * The main cast from YPC5 and YPC5GG reprise their roles as their characters. * The last generation's cast of Pretty Cure shares the same English VAs as the Inner Senshi from Sailor Moon. ** Also by theme color. * This is the first Next Gen. season to include a Pretty Cure with no relation to the previous generation and the first and last to include a season exclusive Cure. ** There was never a previous Fleuret Rose. ** Fleuret Rose never appears in any of the Pretty Cure All Stars movies nor does she appear in the season's movie. Fleuret Rose isn't featured in Pretty Cure Connection Puzzlun - Generation no Light! or further merchandising at all. * The season's movie is Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!: Hinokoku no bōken! and is the fifth Next Gen. movie to be shown in theaters across the globe one day only then was added to Netflix as a Netflix original. Gallery Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! (Next Gen.) Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! related series